


I Hope These Pretty Promises See The Light of Day

by GrannyBoo



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Brief Blowjob, Emotional/mental anchoring, M/M, Magical overstimulation, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrannyBoo/pseuds/GrannyBoo
Summary: “Caleb? You alright?”Fjord stiffened when Caleb’s eyes met his, the bright blue still glowing with the aftereffects of the magic coursing through his body. But the wizard shook off a portion of the intensity and smiled at Fjord.“Yes. Sorry. I am fine. Just a little...overcharged, I suppose,” he admitted sheepishly.“Probably need an outlet then. I know the feelin’,” Fjord replied with a good-natured smile and pat to the shoulder. Caleb’s eyes met Fjord’s once more with a renewed intensity that reached his upturned lips and Fjord felt the air around them become instantly charged.“Good advice,” Caleb turned to join the others on their way to the inn but Fjord still noticed something off about their companion. The wizard seemed…more fluid than before. Where he would normally hunch in on himself and gravitate towards Nott for companionship, he strode forward until he was walking beside Molly, a similar flow to his movement as the circus performer and tone to their conversation. The subtle curve in his lips that was less anxious in nature and more…Predatory.-Or-3800 words of super wordy smut





	I Hope These Pretty Promises See The Light of Day

**Author's Note:**

> WELP, HOPE YALL ENJOY THIS TIME FOR ME TO DIE FEEL FREE TO SCREAM AT ME OR REQUEST SHIT ON MY TUMBLR, AGENTOAKYSART

**_ I Hope These Pretty Promises See The Light Of Day _ **

Magic did something to Caleb sometimes.  
  
A fair amount of the time, the high of using his magics lasted until the end of the fight, leaving him drained and ready for sleep.

But on occasion, a well-timed or aimed spell ended the battle quickly, leaving Caleb brimming with crackling arcane energy with little to no outlet. His eyes were brighter then, almost glowing as he did a quick post fight check to see if his companions were alright. More often than not, they were and they were also ready to return to town to celebrate their win. 

One of those occasions, Caleb, chest heaving and hands still smoking as he stood above the smouldering remains of the basilisk they’d been asked to slay. His fingers twitched, the minor glow to his eyes yet to dissipate as he waited for the creature to move again, to give him _something_ to target but there it lay and the others surrounded him.

“Good work, Caleb. I believe that calls for drinks,” Molly announced, giving Caleb a firm pat on the shoulder before he led the way back to the town, arguing with Beau over how many drinks were included in a round. The wizard found himself hypersensitive, the brief touch sending shocks through his body, the sounds around him amplified and every movement caught his attention.

“Caleb? You alright?”

Fjord stiffened when Caleb’s eyes met his, the bright blue still glowing with the aftereffects of the magic coursing through his body. But the wizard shook off a portion of the intensity and smiled at Fjord.

“Yes. Sorry. I am fine. Just a little...overcharged, I suppose,” he admitted sheepishly.

“Probably need an outlet then. I know the feelin’,” Fjord replied with a good-natured smile and pat to the shoulder. Caleb’s eyes met Fjord’s once more with a renewed intensity that reached his upturned lips and Fjord felt the air around them become instantly charged.

“Good advice,” Caleb turned to join the others on their way to the inn but Fjord still noticed something off about their companion. The wizard seemed…more fluid than before. Where he would normally hunch in on himself and gravitate towards Nott for companionship, he strode forward until he was walking beside Molly, a similar flow to his movement as the circus performer and tone to their conversation. The subtle curve in his lips that was less anxious in nature and more…

Predatory.

 -

It didn’t take long until the party were four drinks in and spread amongst the other patrons in the bar, Jester and Nott hustling cards, picking the pockets of anyone that happened to be unfortunate enough to win. Beau and Yasha challenged half of the bar to arm wrestling contests until no one was brave enough to try them and contented themselves with contesting each other while Molly crowed on about their physical prowess to encourage some betting on the women, collecting on everyone regardless.

Fjord was happy to lean against the bar, hand curled around a glass of firewhiskey while he observed with an amused smile. But that was only five of his six companions. The location of the wizard escaped him, but he realised why after a more thorough visual sweep of the tavern. He wasn’t wearing his marked brown coat, or his book holsters; stripped down to his trousers and tunic that revealed more of his lithe figure than Fjord was used to. At first glance, he looked relaxed, mug of ale in hand and a smile on his face as he conversed with a patron of the tavern Fjord didn’t recognise but after a little longer watching the man, he realised he was posed; shoulders sloped, and head tilted to reveal the expanse of a newly shaven neck and a smile that bordered on salacious.

That didn’t seem right. Fjord sipped at his firewhiskey and sidled a little closer to the pair, the stranger talking about something that Fjord couldn’t quite make out while Caleb listened intently, chuckling and looking up at him through his eyelashes when the stranger said something apparently amusing…

He was flirting.

If that didn’t seem abnormal all on its own, Caleb’s eyes glinted all on their own, despite the fireplace’s position _behind_ him. A bright vibrant blue. He was fixated on those eyes and stared openly at them right until Caleb glanced over and those glowing irises held his own, the smallest narrowing of his eyes changing his expression from at-ease flirting to something downright indecent while he took a long draught of his ale. They held each other’s gaze for what felt like forever, Caleb’s attention eventually being taken from Fjord and drawn back to the man he’d been speaking to.

Fjord was right beside them before he’d even realised he’d moved.

“May I cut in?” Fjord interrupted and the stranger turned with a displeased look on his face, quickly morphing into something shaken when he had to look up to meet Fjord’s eyes.

“Absolutely. It was lovely, Caleb,” the stranger quickly scrambled away, offering Caleb a nervous look as he escaped. When Fjord looked back towards his companion, the wizard’s eyes were narrowed.

“That wasn’t very nice. Scaring away someone else’s drinking company could even be considered _rude_ ,” Caleb all but growled, hiding half his face behind his mug while he glared daggers.

“If I managed to scare him just by walkin’ up, then I don’t believe he was worth your time,” the half-orc finished the rest of his glass before motioning to the bar for another round for the pair of them.

“You are the one that recommended I make use of an outlet. And you scared mine away,” Caleb finished his own drink, ignoring the new one set down beside him in favour of using his newly freed hand to caress Fjord’s temporarily armour-free wrist, his subtly glowing, hooded eyes trained on Fjord’s while the half-orc swallowed. “Perhaps you wished to be that… _outlet_.”

The sound surrounding the pair seemed as though it came to a halt despite no change in the actual atmosphere of the tavern. No one paid them any mind, but Fjord’s focus was strictly on Caleb as he made his offer as clearly as he could without speaking it directly.

“Well. Seein’ as I… _inconvenienced_ you in such a manner, I suppose it would be rude of me not to offer my services,” Fjord’s voice was a low rumble between them and Caleb’s hand moved from his wrist, trailing up Fjord’s arm until his fingers were brushing the skin of his collarbone.

“It would be. So, I hope you are thorough in your reparations.”

Fjord’s lips went dry and he hazarded a quick swipe of his tongue, feeling a rush flow through him at the immediate fixation Caleb had on the action.

“I’m nothin’ if not _thorough_ ,” Fjord rasped and that was all Caleb needed before he was turning on a heel, heading for the stairs. But not without throwing Fjord a glance over his shoulder that promised a great deal of wonderful, _awful_ things if he followed. Fjord tossed back the glass of whiskey, taking pause as the sound returned around him, his companions enjoying their evening and the night barely even in full swing…

A moment later, Molly glanced over as he counted the totalled bets, seeing the retreating back of their warlock companion making his way up the stairs, a knowing grin forming on his lips.

-

Fjord knocked twice on Caleb’s door, waiting for the man to call him in but instead, as he glanced away to check this was the correct door, a hand roughly gripped the front of his tunic and dragged him into the room. A quick turn and he was tugged in, crowding Caleb up against the wall by the door while the wizard gave a subtle flick of the hand, matching the click of the lock latching on the door.

“Now, what did you have in mind to make up for your poor manners?” Caleb asked, hands splayed open over Fjord’s chest and making their higher bit by bit until they draped loosely over his shoulders, elbows nudging the half-orc in to cover that scant distance between them, so the pair were pressed together from knees to chest.

“I could always beg. I’m told I do well on my knees,” Fjord teased, leaning in to brush his nose against Caleb’s cheekbone on the way to the curve of his jaw, pressing the lightest of kisses against the thrumming pulse in Caleb’s throat. The wizard let out a breathy sigh, tilting his head enough to expose more beautifully flushed skin for Fjord to tease and taste as he placed filthy open-mouthed kisses down, making his way for the juncture between Caleb’s shoulder and neck until he gently dug his teeth into the flesh; the sigh transformed into a breathless moan and Fjord couldn’t be happier.

“I wouldn’t be averse to such an offer,” Caleb replied coyly.

“Definitely worth some consideration,” Fjord’s trailing lips made their way back up to Caleb’s jaw before he pulled back just enough to meet Caleb’s eyes, a nudging hand bringing the man’s face back to his. Fjord hesitated, taking in the sight of the slightly parted lips, flushed red and oh-so-inviting, and his eyes…

Still glowing.

“Caleb what’s going on with you?”

The wizard looked confused and more than a little disgruntled.

“Nothing, I am fine.”

“Your eyes are glowing.”

“They-…” Caleb held his tongue, looking like he was trying to find the words.

“Should I walk away?” Fjord asked, stroking the back of a knuckle against the line of Caleb’s jaw and the man looked panicked for a moment.

“No!” Fjord was taken aback but remained where he was, he free hand tracing patterns in the small of Caleb’s back while the man regained his composure. “It is like you said. I need an outlet. If I don’t use my magic until its depleted it…I feel like I’m too much for my skin, I need something to-…” he struggled to find the words, but Fjord understood well enough.

“Is that all you need? An outlet?”

The silence the fell in the room felt stifling. Caleb looked up at Fjord, a furrow to his brow and a new kind of intensity to his eyes.

“Not when its you. If you are involved…it isn’t just that,” Caleb admitted, barely above a whisper into the air between them, the energy around him shifting into something cautious. Pleading, even. “But if that’s all you want, I…I can pretend. For a night,” he offered and Fjord hushed him, pressing his thumb over the other man’s lips before gently swiping over them, just to feel the soft flesh beneath his, something soft making its way to his features.

“I’ll take as many nights with you as you’ll allow me. Provided-“ Fjord punctuated the word with a firm thrust against Caleb, pressing him into the wall and giving them both a delicious amount of friction that left them both shuddering with anticipation. “That I am your _only_ outlet. And you’ll be mine in return,” his words were a rumble in his chest against Caleb more than they were actual sounds but the wizard nodded mutely, lips parting in a gasp as Fjord curled a hand around the back of Caleb’s neck, thumb brushing the edge of his jaw before the half-orc crashed their lips together in a filthy kiss.

It was only a few hasty steps towards the bed, Fjord finding his way while keeping his hands and lips firmly planted on whatever exposed bit of Caleb’s skin he could reach, body absolutely _aching_ when his nails dragged on the sensitive flesh and granted him moan after dirty moan out of the other man. When the backs of his knees finally hit the bedframe, he turned them around quickly, guiding Caleb back so he lay on the mattress with his feet still flat on the floor, parting their lips and forcing himself to ignore the desperate whine that came from Caleb’s throat.

“’S alright darlin’,” Fjord murmured, delighted in the renewed flush to Caleb’s cheeks at the pet-name, “I’m not goin’ anywhere.”

The rapt attention Caleb gave while watching as Fjord knelt down between him slightly spread legs was intoxicating but Fjord tried not to let it get to him, choosing to focus on undoing Caleb’s belt and sliding it from the loops in his trousers. There was a minor shift in the mattress as Caleb propped himself up on his elbows, watching quietly, light pants escaping his lips while his eyes glowed that little bit brighter and became hooded. It took little effort to guide Caleb’s hips up enough to remove his pants and smallclothes, revealing his length, fully erect and twitching with interest as Fjord’s fingertips grazed the soft skin of his thighs.

“Please-“ Caleb breathed, fingers itching to reach out and touch but a look from Fjord gave him pause.

“I promise I’ll take good care of you, darlin’. Just lie back and enjoy,” Fjord soothed, leaning up just enough to place a gentle kiss on the man’s lips, swallowing the keening moan he released when the half-orc’s chest brushed Caleb’s erection.

“ _Meine g_ _ötter_ ,” Caleb whined, falling back onto the bed and tangling his fingers in his hair as Fjord teased at his thighs, the hollow where they met his hips before finally running questing fingers over the skin of his cock. His hips made to thrust, twitching upwards into the stimulation just for Fjord’s gentle hand to turn firm, pressing the man into the mattress while the half-orc ran his tongue experimentally from the base to the tip. Caleb couldn’t watch, if he did, he knew there would be nothing keeping him from falling from that precipice and he _needed_ Fjord. Whatever he could offer, whatever he _would_ offer to Caleb, the wizard would take greedily.

“What would you like me to do to you?” Fjord asked, taking the pause to lick at the flesh before him, focusing on the tip while he ran his fingers up Caleb’s sides, displacing his shirt until the edge of his ribs were on display. “Or for you to do to me?”

The implication to the words brought Caleb out of the euphoric haze and jolted him upright, fingers releasing his own hair to instead tangle in the ends of Fjord’s, tilting his head ever so slightly back so Caleb could flick out his tongue and taste the traces of his own pre-come on Fjord’s lips.

“Help me release this,” Caleb breathed, clutching at his chest, his eyes glowing far too bright, as if they were going to burn him to ash right there before Fjord. “I need _release_ ,” he pleaded.

“I’ll give it to you,” Fjord swore. “I’ll give you everything, darlin’,” he added, the underlying weight to his words altering the very atmosphere around them; shortening Caleb’s breath and making his heart stutter in his chest for a beautifully agonising moment.

Fjord allowed the man to drag him up onto the bed, matching him kiss for kiss and caress for caress. Through their haze, the pair managed to shed their clothes with Caleb straddling Fjord’s hips, relishing in the exposed skin before he sat upright, fingers ending up splayed out on Fjord’s chest. Fjord rolled his hips upwards, smiling at the small gasp that Caleb allowed, his own hands reaching to curl around Caleb’s hips-

“No.”

It was as though the charged air around them shocked Fjord, his hands immediately jerking away so they hovered cautiously in the air above Caleb’s thighs but he was confused. The debauched looked on Caleb’s face hadn’t faded any, but he looked…calculating.

“What can I do?” Fjord breathed. “What do you need?” he wanted to touch everything. He wanted to run his hands over that perfectly flawed skin, worship every mark and scar until the sun rose a dozen times over but he wanted Caleb’s release more. He wanted to see him writhe in ecstasy and he would do anything to make that happen.

“Hands on the headboard.”

Fjord felt all of the blood rush down and he had to bite his lip and focus on his breathing to keep himself from slipping too close to that edge. He followed the instruction, fingers digging into the wood of the bedframe while Caleb stroked up and down his chest, eyes still burning bright blue, that same energy from right after the fight and in the tavern returning full force, leaving Fjord the helpless focus of a predatory creature’s gaze.

“Show restraint, and later, I won’t show any,” Caleb promised right before he murmured an incantation and the fingers resting on Fjord’s chest suddenly felt slick. The half-orc couldn’t find the time to be impressed by the sudden use of magic under such…distracting conditions before he watched Caleb rise up on his knees and lean ever so slightly forward, reaching behind himself…

He’d watched lovers prepare themselves for him before, although he, more often than not, insisted on performing the task himself. But there was something about the way Caleb seemed to relax into the action, as if working himself open released all of the tension in his body at the same time and it was the most intense thing he’d ever witnessed. It took every ounce of self-restraint he had to keep his palms firmly in contact with the headboard, eyes tracing up and down the body with so heated a look he wondered briefly if Caleb could feel the very warmth on his skin.

“Gods above, Caleb,” Fjord prayed and cursed at the same time, hearing the keen startled out of the man at the use of his name in bed. “You’re a vision, darlin’. A masterpiece I don’t want anyone else to see,” Fjord breathed, lavishing his lover in praise until he was ready, dropping down to press himself flush against Fjord’s hips. A few strokes of Caleb’s oiled hands on Fjord’s cock was enough to make the half-orc moan low in his throat, the sound threatening to become a growl as his restraint slipped every so slightly and one hand twitched away from the headboard but when Caleb’s hands stopped, it returned to its place and Caleb resumed his ministrations.

“Take what you want, Caleb,” Fjord offered.

“And if I want all of you?” the loaded question hung in the air between them as Caleb positioned himself, dragging the tip of Fjord’s erection against his entrance while the warlock looked up at him, never wanting this connection, this level of intimacy, of complete and utter _surrender_ to end.

“I’ll give myself freely.”

Caleb slid down onto Fjord’s length, hissing a little at the intrusion but settling, rolling his hips to lessen the feeling of _strange_ it gave him, until all he felt was the heat and fullness he needed. But he was still not _there_ yet. He needed that release. Fjord, on the other hand, was struggling to not come immediately, the intense pressure and warmth and slickness of Caleb enveloping him and dragging him over the edge.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Fjord groaned, eyes screwed shut and breathing laboured. “You feel fuckin’ amazin’, Darlin’,” he cried out, hazarding a look up at the other man. Caleb looked possessed. His eyes had gone fully white, not the hazed over irises he adopted when he was using his familiar’s sense, this was something entirely different. It was as though the magic that had been brimming inside him had finally taken up every available space, leaving Caleb as little more than a vessel. He didn’t move, he breathed, eyes closing when Fjord shifted a little and buried himself a little deeper inside of Caleb. Fjord removed his hands from the headboard and pushed himself up so he could meet Caleb’s lips in a soft kiss like a reminder, hands cradling him and soothing him.

“Caleb? Darlin’ are you in there?” Fjord asked, trying to stave away the small voice of panic in the back of his mind but a few blinks later and Caleb’s eyes were down to that vibrant blue Fjord was constantly entranced by.

“I-“ Caleb whispered, face contorted in something mixed between anguish and rapture.

“I know, I know darlin’. You need that release. Just take it, sweetheart,” Fjord allowed Caleb to drag him into a kiss burning with desperation as he started to rock in Fjord’s lap, never quite letting him pull all the way out, as if he needed that connection between them to remain anchored there.

“Its alright, come on, come for me, darlin’,” the movements became more frantic as they both reached their limits, the sharp sting of nails down Fjord’s back and the firm grip on Caleb’s hips to bring him down as hard as he could onto Caleb’s cock pushing them both over and into a haze of ecstasy. They swallowed each other’s cries of completion with every kiss, Caleb’s hands returning to Fjord’s face, cupping his cheeks and keeping him close while Fjord’s arms did the same around Caleb’s waist, a silent challenge to any entity that dare try to split them apart.

“ _Fjord_ ,” Caleb whined, burying his face in Fjord’s shoulder with every jerk of Fjord’s hips, pushing his release as deeply into the wizard as possible and Fjord allowed himself a mark, pressing his teeth into Caleb’s shoulder just enough to leave a crescent shaped brand for only his eyes but not deep enough to draw blood.

_“Mein schatz.”_

Fjord didn’t know Zemnian. He couldn’t really speak or understand it but he’d been on enough boats with enough sailors that did speak it, even a few that deigned to translate it to the point where he knew what those words meant.

“That’s it, its alright,” Fjord shushed, coaxing Caleb down from his high with gentle words and softer touches until he was relaxed enough to pull off of him, the pair lying down on Caleb’s bed wrapped in each other. For the first time since the battle that day, Caleb’s eyes didn’t have a trace of magic in them, returned to their regular hue and Fjord honestly couldn’t think of a colour he adored more.

“We will…we will need to speak in the morning, won’t we,” Caleb murmured into Fjord’s skin as he allowed himself to draw patterns into the half-orc’s skin, the words carrying a fear that Fjord would refuse. That those pretty promises he’d made in the heat of the moment would remain there and never see the light of day.

“Definitely. I’ll get you breakfast. With enough bacon so you won’t steal any of mine,” Fjord teased, pressing a kiss to Caleb’s hair with a smile and relished in the chuckle it drew from the other man.

“Alright. In the morning, _mein schatz_.”


End file.
